No Stone Left Unturned
by Carb0408
Summary: What if Clark wasn't the only child sent to Earth? On the search to find out who and what he is, he makes contact with Bella. What is she hiding? Can she be a missing link to his unknown life?


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Just the plot. **

**A.N. I know I should not be starting another story, with three still active, but this plot bunny would not leave me alone. I decided to take a dive into this world. It's kind of going to be it's own thing. It will probably be a slow update until I finish at least one of my other stories (which should be any day now). Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One - Not Alone<strong>

Today began like any other day. He woke up in an unfamiliar room, on an unfamiliar and uncomfortable bed. He suppressed a shudder as his bare feet made contact with the cold, wood flooring of his temporary accommodations. Running a hand down his face, he thought about home.

He missed his mom, but she understood his need for answers. The need to know _who_ and more importantly, _what_ he was has gnawed at him for as long as he could remember being different. His father made sure he hid his 'talents', not wanting him to attract any unwanted attention. He just wanted to be like any of the other kids he was in school with, so he did as he was told, happily.

He shook off the memories as he made his way to the bathroom, wanting to take a shower because he knew it would be his last for a week or two. He was lucky to pick up some work in this town. Sure it wasn't much, but it would give him time to come up with his next plan of action and where he should head to after.

Stepping into the shower, he let the warm water rinse the tension and sweat from the previous night, from his body. He kept his mind on the task of washing his body, trying not to let it wander to the nightmare that has followed him since his father's death. Stopping that train of thought before it got carried away was easier if he kept to task.

Once the water ran cold, he turned it off and stepped out into the rapidly cooling bathroom. You get what you paid for and he didn't need much. Running water and a bed to crash in was a luxury to him at this point in his life. He pulled on some of the few meager pieces of clothing he brought with him and made sure he collected anything he left out the night before, before making his way out of the little motel room to turn in his key at the front desk.

Wandering around Port Angeles, he had some time to kill before he was to meet the fishing boat at the pier, so he stopped in a diner closest to the water for some breakfast. He wasn't surprised when he was seated and took a look around to find the place nearly empty, bar a waitress and the cook. He glanced through the menu, while he waited for the waitress to make her appearance.

He looked up from the menu at a soft clearing of a throat. He gave a small smile at being caught unaware, so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't see or hear her come to his table.

"Sorry about that."

"No problem. Do you know what you want, or do you need a few more minutes to peruse our _extensive_ menu?" she bit out jokingly.

He chuckled softly and shook his head. "No. I'll just have some eggs and toast. Please."

She scribbled it down and nodded. "To drink?"

"Coffee, black. Thank you."

"No problem. I'll have that out to you in a few minutes."

While he waited for his meal, he took out a small map wanting to make sure he knew the direction to go, once he made it to the pier. The waitress stopped back with his coffee and after setting it down, tapped the map in front of the stranger.

"Do you need help finding something?"

"Hmm?" He looked up from the map and back down to where her finger was pointing. "Oh. No. I, uh, was just making sure I knew where I was going."

"Ok. Well, I'm Bella," she introduced herself, tapping her name tag. "If you do need directions, let me know."

"Clark," he replied, sticking his hand out to shake hers. Neither one missed the slight shock as their hands met. Locking his gaze with hers, he continued on. "I will. Thanks." The ding from the bell at the window alerted Bella to come pick up her food and broke the not so uncomfortable silence that descended between the two.

"That's yours. I'll be right back with it." She gave a small, shy smile as she turned to make her pick up.

Clark just watched as she walked away, thinking about the shock he received when he touched her hand. He wasn't sure what happened and while he was trying to figure it out, Bella was hoping she wasn't the one who caused it. She panicked slightly, thinking she lost control of herself and let some of the electricity through, but couldn't be sure. It didn't feel like her power normally felt when she let it loose. She could only hope he didn't take notice or chalked it up to static electricity.

Clark watched as Bella walked back to his table and delivered his meal, in a daze. He knew that blank look. He's worn that blank look before. Instead of trying to talk to her, he let her be and tucked into his breakfast, keeping watch of the time, not wanting to be late.

After he finished, he didn't bother waiting for the check, just left more than enough to cover his meal and her tip on the table and left. He made it to the the fishing boat he would be on for the next two weeks with a few minutes to spare. Climbing aboard, he did as he was told and threw his bag on a bunk below deck, before joining the rest of the crew upstairs to help prepare for their launch.

Clark sighed as he looked out at the shore. He'd been on the boat for the last week and he was feeling antsy. They were anchored off shore of a local Indian Reservation and the rest of the crew were below deck catching up on some sleep. A storm blew through the night before and it was with bare luck they managed to save not only themselves and the boat, but also their haul for the last week. It was a long night.

It was a cold morning and the ocean was still churning out an angry current, rocking the boat harshly from side to side. Normally it wouldn't bother him, but for some reason, today it did. The air had a sinister feeling to it. He shook it off and was about to join the men downstairs when he caught the sight of a small figure standing on a cliff.

Over the last week, he had watched numerous people jumping off those same cliffs, but for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to move from his spot watching and waiting to see what, who he is assuming was a female, was going to do.

He watched on in panic as she fell clumsily from the cliff and hitting the water at a force that would injure anybody that dared to do the same. He didn't even think about it before he was kicking off his boots and diving into the ice cold water, hoping to make it to her in time to save her.

Using hard and fast strokes, he only needed to break for air twice before he stopped in shock. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was the waitress, Bella, from the diner and she was fighting another woman, this one with wild red hair, underwater and never physically laying a hand on her. He could see some form of current striking her opponent, causing pieces of the strange woman to disintegrate into ash and float around them.

They started to move towards the surface and before he made to follow, an explosion so forcefully, pushed him back a couple hundred yards. He shook off the slight ringing in his ears and swam for the surface, surprised that he was near the boat once again. He looked around frantically, trying to find Bella, but she was no where to be seen. Neither was the red head.

He didn't want to give up, so he dove again, this time swimming deeper, hoping not to find her body. He came up empty time and time again, never finding any trace of either woman. Once he broke surface, for the last time since it was now dusk, he shook his head and swam back to the boat. Once on board, he made the decision to stick around in town and look for Bella. He needed to talk to her and find out more about whatever powers she had. Was she like him, or was he just seeing things. Maybe he wasn't alone after all.

Set in his decision, he headed below deck to change into some dry clothes and grab something to eat before the rest of the crew woke up and they set out to net more fish.


End file.
